


Unmade

by LegolassieMalfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is not in control of his own body, Dubious Consent, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Loki, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Invasion, Non-con leading to dub-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, What Loki needs he gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolassieMalfoy/pseuds/LegolassieMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs information to get back the Tesseract.  He will do anything to get it.  Including his newest acquisition, Clint Barton.</p><p> </p><p>Avengers and related characters are owned by Marvel.  Plot and any original characters are created and owned by me. I make no profit from this. I am writing this for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started in Jan 2013 after getting an image in my head that I couldn't shift. I have since gone on to create the image as an art piece. It then influenced this story. Finally finished it. This is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film of Avengers. It takes place during the early part of the film. 
> 
> It is rated mature for the adult content in the second part. As the first part leads up to it it made sense to label both parts as 'mature'. 
> 
> Warnings for sex, mind control, dubious consent, and master/slave implications.

Searing pain, stars exploding and then darkness. Now aware of the cold, damp place Loki found himself. Letting out a heavy sigh he ran slim fingers through his raven shoulder length hair. He knew his burden but the demands of those who govern him bore down on him. Drips from a near by water source brought him back to the here and now. He slowly raised from his seated position on the rough floor and contemplated his next move. 

Walking through dimly lit corridors he observed the bustle of activity around him. His swiftly made army setting up what he needed. Forced down to the planet on his own he used his mind force to obtain the workers he needed to achieve the goal. His mind slaves, mostly military grabbed from his escape after his arrival on Earth, doing the grunt work and his bidding. He knew that for his purpose he would need natives of the planet in order to work some of the machines needed. The force he had created came from an organisation known as SHIELD. He had managed to establish most of the information that would be useful from one person. The agent Clint Barton, code named ‘Hawkeye’. 

Loki glided into the makeshift command centre, They were quite a way below ground. Loki didn’t like the heat and this was one way to keep cool. The makeshift base was in an abandoned underground rail station made of long corridors and connecting random rooms. Solid dusty bricks dampening the sound they made as they worked. The air was damp and the smell matched. Harsh electric lighting allowed them to see what they were doing. Wires and equipment added to the chaos. Loki found the chaos oddly soothing. He didn’t have time to enjoy anything. Instead he needed to focus on the task ahead. The largest room had been allocated to Doctor Erik Selvig, a scientist that is known to his brother. Loki knew that he would come in handy. Selvig was working on a machine that Loki has instructed him to build. It would house the Tesseract. Loki would need this machine for the next stage of his mission. Glass panels framed the room sending fragmented reflections around the room. Loki looked around the room catching his own image in one of the panels. He cut an imposing figure. Tall, slender and striking. Face chiselled in delicate textures. Quite an open face that could disarm the most stubborn of brutes. Intoxicating green eyes staring ahead with undeniable malice. Jet black raven hair skimming off board shoulders. Set in waves adding to the eloquence of his demeanour. His clothing typical of his home world, Asgard. Layered and intertwined with plates of intricately detailed armour. Asymmetric panels of green and black leather cut into a long coat and a tunic. All finished with burnished gold accessories. 

“Is this what you need?” A gravely voice was heard behind him. He turned to see Agent Barton showing the Doctor a list of equipment. Loki had tasked him to collect all the parts needed for the machine that Selvig was trying to build. 

A few inches shorter than Loki Barton was able to move around largely unnoticed. Loki watched him work through the list which he held in a handheld tablet. Barton’s normally handsome face wrecked by Loki’s mind control. Small features enhanced by full lips and striking eyes. His normal teal blue eyes illuminated by Loki’s power. They shone an icy glaze. His lips were paled by the possession. Dark circles and tired expression brought on by a lack of sleep. His dark blond hair was kept functionally short and spiked forward. Barton wasn't a big man. He was highly compact, built for speed and precision. Toned arms from years in the field and expertise with the bow. He wore black SHIELD army fatigues with a black t-shirt and a black vest. The uniform was finished with heavy boots, gun holster and small weapons. All issued to him by the company that Loki grabbed him from. 

Loki approached Barton. He was curious about the people who had hold of the Tesseract. What was their plans for it? Why would the humans have need for it? He stared at Barton knowing his answers could be locked somewhere in the man’s soul. Without a word he commanded a mere thought that made Barton stop what he was doing and move over to where Loki was. Barton’s face remained expressionless, forced that way by Loki’s possession. Barton stepped in front of Loki waiting for his next command. Loki looked around and decided that he would prefer to interrogate Barton alone. He turned on his heel and swept down one of the nearby corridors, Barton unwillingly followed. 

Loki lead them to a moderate sized room off one of the long corridors. It was sparse and cold. Loki didn’t care, it had what suited his purpose. Clint followed him in silently. Loki gestured for him to go to the centre of the room. Loki then closed the door for he did not want any disturbances. Clint stood unmoving in the centre of the room. He stared ahead, waiting for a sign of what was required of him. In his mind was a different story. In his mind he was panicking. 

There was a rustle of leather behind him as Loki grabbed hold of one of the few pieces of furniture that was present, a metal chair. Loki’s elegant fingertips wrapped around the rigid frame enjoying the pleasurable sensation of the cool metal. He hated how hot this world could be. To feel any kind of cold was complete bliss. He could adapt to the warmer climate but it was only bearable. He placed the chair in front of Barton before then standing right beside him.  
“Tell me about who you work for. Their strategies, their forces, their bases and operations”. Each word spoken softly but commanding.  
He whispered further, echoing his previous enquiry. Clint had no choice but to obey, his inner self disgusted as his cracked lips began pouring out details about SHIELD. Loki absorbed all the information while slowly approaching Barton. He raise a hand to Clint’s temple forcing his conscious into Clint’s mind. He pulled at thoughts, forcing them to the surface so that he could clearly see the people who could stop him from reaching his goal. Loki closed his eyes as he listened to Clint’s smoky voice. He listened for any hints that might prove useful to him. He kept an ear out for any change in tone.  
There was one,,,,.  
A hesitation at the name of Agent Natalia ’Natasha’ Romanoff. ’Interesting’. Loki thought . He opened his eyes and moved a hand from Clint’s face to his neck. Long, delicate fingertips moved the black collar of Clint’s vest aside so he could feel any changes. Clint’s pulse had speeded up. Loki smiled. 

Clint’s voice dropped to a low hum. Loki then grabbed his hand. He raised it up feeling the rough skin in his grip. His fingertips glided over veins and tendons of Clint’s hand.  
“Show her to me.” Loki softly commanded.  
Clint squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to fight feeling anything about her. Loki grasped Clint’s chin with his free hand and pushed further into his mind. He scoured Clint’s stern face which was now twisted in defiance.  
“Natasha,,,.” Clint cracked.  
“Excellent,,,. Show me.” Loki repeated.  
Clint’s mind began to spring open before him. Images of a beautiful red head flooded around them. Fights, enemies and each others company. Loki could now see this meant something to Clint and he wanted to taste it. 

He let go of Clint and pointed to the chair, his sculptured delicate features glanced towards Clint.  
“Sit down, please.” he uttered softly.  
Clint didn’t move, his steel blue eyes enhanced with Loki’s possession just staring ahead.  
“Sit down,,,, NOW!” Loki commanded.  
Clint crossed Loki and sat down. Loki moved behind him and ran a hand through Clint’s spiky blond hair.  
“You work for me now and you will do as I have instructed.” Loki stated.  
Clint said nothing and remained motionless in the hard metal chair. Loki glided around to the front of Clint. He then unusually knelt in front of Clint. He placed his hands on Clint’s knees feeling the rough fabric of the SHIELD black combats. He then forced Clint’s legs apart so that he could move in closer. He worked up Clint’s legs, fingertips brushing over the gun holster and thigh pockets. Clint just continued starring showing no reaction. Loki found himself wanting to know more as he searched Clint’s memories with the red head. He ghosted a hand over Clint’s hip and holster belt buckle. He reached up to the zip of Clint’s vest. Travelling along the zip he then pressed his hand against Clint’s chest and was pleased to notice a sharp intake of breath.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pulls on Clint's memories finding ways to get the information he needs. He finds something he needs to know more about. Something passionate, something physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! THIS PART HAS NON-CONSENT MOVING INTO DUBIOUS-CONSENT. THIS PART HAS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE. PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF THIS BOTHERS YOU. 
> 
> This part leads directly on from the first part.

Clint tried to shut his memories to Loki but it was a futile attempt. He had no chance against a power like this. Definitely no chance when he felt alien hands grasping at clothing. He became very aware of his vest zipper being unfastened. This proved to be the distraction that Loki needed to get complete access to those memories. Loki could see her as clear as if he was standing next to her. Loki smiled a delicious grin as he leaned towards Clint. His hand reached into his now open vest and grasped at the t-shirt underneath. Temperature was now rising and Loki could feel it through the thin fabric.   
“Excellent”. He whispered.   
Clint gripped the sides of the chair as Loki pressed against him. 

Loki could see her, he could see their moments together. Assassin and assassin working side by side. Sent in to kill her but made a different call. Loki then saw something more intimate and glorious. A delicious memory that could be Clint’s total undoing. 

Loki found himself desiring that moment as it became clearer to him. He wanted to savour every sensual dripping action of lust that he could see. His hands glided over Clint imagining each wave of debauchery that the two assassins were indulging in. He clutched at a toned inner thigh of the smaller man instigating a low moan from him. Loki felt his own heart racing, urged on by what he was seeing in Clint’s mind. Loki delved into each memory absorbing each and every fine detail. Their whispers of pleasure and need for each other drew Loki in. He watched as the overwhelming human expression of passion unfolded in front of him. He found himself wanting, no needing to explore. To taste and touch the very carnal act he was witnessing in Clint’s memories. His hand moved to in-between Clint’s legs. Tentative fingers traced the inside seam of his combats up to the centre. He then cupped him through the barriers of fabric and metal. Without a further thought he began to rub. His fingers brushed against the rough material pressing against Clint’s manhood. He ran a finger along the teeth of the zipper drawing out the sensation. Clint bit his bottom lip in anguish. Loki didn’t stop. In fact, he only rubbed harder. Without any control Clint’s body began to respond. Frustrated at his inability to fight Loki he gripped the chair until his knuckles turn white. Loki moved his other hand and grabbed hold of the side of Clint’s face. He then pressed his own forehead against Clint’s intensifying the mental bond. He pushed against Clint’s bulge just as he pushed into Clint’s memories.   
“I need you inside me just as I'm inside you”. Loki gasped, his breath ghosting against the archer’s skin.   
Without much warning he then stood up and began to reach into his own layers of green and gold. He parted all the asymmetric fold of leather and armour plates to reveal leather trousers. Tightly fit they showed Loki’s slender form. He unfastened them quickly, peeling them down uncovering his own hardness. Pale, large and prefect. Every inch, a God. 

Eager to sample those memories physically he reached down to Clint and began clawing at his combat trouser zipper. He didn’t bother unfastening either the belt, gun holster or the button. He pushed the holster up and his hand delved in sweeping passed underwear. He found his prize and wrapped his fingers around it. Clint’s memories showed Loki how he liked it. Nothing could be kept secret from Loki. Loki stroked feeling the other man’s arousal building before him. He could feel the hardness growing. Loki then worked his own lithe frame onto Clint’s member. Green and gold draped all around Clint merging with the harsh black of his tactical gear. Loki settled feeling Clint’s hard member fill him. He held still for a moment allowing him to adjust then he began to rock. One hand on Clint’s neck below his ear. The other on his shoulder. While he slowly and steadily moved he pulled at the memories. Strings of her, forcing them to the forefront of Clint’s mind. Loki felt a strong pulse against his hand. It gained speed with every push. Clint slammed his eyes shut trying hard to protect the visions of her . Loki grew more forceful as could see flesh upon flesh . Every touch growing more intense. Fingers tips bruising against fine fair hairs and pores. He gripped hard on Clint’s shoulder as he bucked his hips harder. 

Clint could see her. He could taste her. She was so close to him. Everything was so passionate, violent. With each breath the world melted away around them. Cascading array of sensual sensations. Memories that Clint had buried so deep. Thoughts that Loki had discovered and was using to create a horrendous act. He resented that his body would respond so easily to that monster’s persuasion. Memories that once had been treasured are now being positioned. The pain of his own body’s betrayal became so profound. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t stop what was happening. 

Loki became so wrapped up in the reluctant embrace of Clint’s memories that he hadn’t instantly noticed that the smaller man beneath him was starting to physically respond back. He realised when felt hands grip his hips. Dextrous fingers moving through the leather trying to find a good hold. Loki moaned softly as Clint began to thrust up into him. Loki matched each of Clint’s thrusts. The archer’s grip pulled Loki closer to him making the penetration much deeper. Loki’s chin brushed against Clint’s cheekbone. Both men now lost to physical lusts. Clint’s breath fogged against Loki’s neck warming the cool skin. Loki hissed but didn’t stop. Loki pressed in to grasp at Clint’s mind amplifying Clint’s desires for Natasha. The physical pounding now desperate. Beads of sweat formed on Clint’s skin glistening in the low harsh light of the room. 

Loki could feel all the intensity and more as he continued pushing at the thoughts of the red head. The more he pushed the more other sensitive information would be revealed. He could see SHIELD security measures. Any file that Agent Barton had seen. With Clint’s mind so fixated on the red head it left the rest of his memories defenceless.   
“That’s it Agent Barton. Give everything to me”. He uttered softly . 

Clint moved his hips forward making his thrusts more intense. He grunted as he whipped his hips forward and back. He moaned as he felt the pleasure rising through his body. Loki gripped him tightly enjoying the archer’s thrusts into him. Loki felt his own body respond to each of Barton’s strokes. Each push hitting it’s mark. The chair scrapped against the floor with each of Clint’s motions. Metal jarring against concrete but he paid no heed. Right now he was dreaming that he was with Natasha. He dreamt of how close they were to each other. That their passion was enveloping them. He could feel her beneath him, pleading for him to give all that he had to her in desire. He could feel himself breaking for her, erupting into her, completely undoing for her. He felt like he was made for her. That everything he did lead to her. In another life, he would offer her everything she desired and more but that wasn't who she was. She was deadly, dangerous and absolutely intoxicating. No normal life for her. He couldn’t just be with her. They instead would remain apart only to meet when they needed to remind themselves that they were alive. He loved her in all the ways he knew how. In all the ways she would let him. His uncompromising love for her was secretly locked away. Remaining unknown but now breaking apart in front of the Trickster God.


End file.
